White and Dark chocolate Play Cupid
by Kaiwi
Summary: Doctor Ziegler has found happiness in the arms of another, a dominatrix. Lena is bored but content her friend is happy, blissfully naive. Fareeha plays matchmaker. With two vastly contrasting personalities, an unlikely pairing. What will come of it? Friendship, romance? Or pure unadulterated hatred Daredevil, Ace pilot meets Withdrawn, calculating owner of BDSM establishment.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note  
**A short chapter, opening with the secondary pair of this story.

I normally write twice this length but with similar detail it is draining. I'd like to focus on Quality over Quantity. This amount is comfortable, don't feel tired and can plan for a better organised plot.

Next chapter may be longer. Just trialling the idea, let me know what you think!

Also, my first Overwatch fic!

...

Angela stared off to the side, Lena's words echoed around in her skull—Now really wasn't the time to be concerned over. But years of experience as a medical professional compelled her to worry, especially those whom she cared for on a personal level. _"Aww…I'm so bored, and I don't wanna third wheel again!"_

_SLAP!_

A sharp stinging sensation over the rear, right cheek. Eliciting a quiet yelp from, biting down on the red ball gag. "Ahh!" Angela attempted to cover the area, it slipped her mind that just minutes ago, Fareeha, at an intimidating height of 5' 11", milk chocolate skin, almond shaped and deep chestnut eyes wrapped both wrists and ankles respectively in silk ribbons in a hog tie fashion. The movement awkward, harmless but not unnoticed.

Pressure between her thighs intensified, smooth and warm. A knee. It pressed against her crotch teasingly, straying with weight. Gentle tuts hovered behind the doctor's neck, lecturing. It just wasn't doing it for her tonight. Ordinarily her body would be on fire, burning with passion and desire. For the Egyptian to take her then and there, aching and pleading until near a sobbing mess, willing to submit her entire being to the will of what she deemed as the second coming of Cleopatra.

Again, it did not go unnoticed. The pressure lifted from between her legs, warm hands glided over the shapely near milk white rear. She was swiss after all, easy to bruise and mark. As Fareeha put it, intoxicating. To have possession over such _fine_ merchandise, to have it quiver under her touch, tremble in delight at her ministration, delightful accent only accentuated as it purred with pleasure.

"What is wrong, my love?" Voice gentle, caring unlike moments ago. Any hint of cruelty and domineering condescension absent. If facial expressions could be heard, certainly the crease in her forehead, evident.

"Gnofing—Uuhm." The muffled speech summoned forth a light snicker. It had slipped her mind, the gag. Of course. As the ball was plucked free, trace amount of saliva lingered, draping over her lips like silk thin strands. Glistening under the moonlight. "Nothing…Just concerned about our—" Angela cut herself off, aqua orbs darted to the side to confirm. It was difficult not to like the spiffy brit, but in her life time there were always a fair share of oddities out there. Their gaze met, a shiver of arousal traversed down her spine.

Sensing this, quick to act, a trace digit, a thumb perhaps lingered around the cleft. Lengthy lashes fluttered, widening in response. Fareeha couldn't resist, biting down on her lower lip gently. _Irresistible_. The look she offered, quizzical however.

"Our f..friend, Lena." Angela finished, voice unsteady as if supported by a foundation of twigs. A wave of relief washed over as the egyptian's expression softened, a gentle fondness in her eyes.

"Lena, yes. The young and energetic one? Like a welsh corgi on steroids"

Angela nodded, the side of her skull pressed into the sheets still. "Mhm—What?"

"Lovely girl, amazing body shape. She would be popular at work—Whoa!" Fareeha recoiled as an elbow jutted upward into the air harmlessly, the unpleasant reminder of naught a week ago enough to trigger an innate reaction. The bruise evident still. Grateful for her choice of words, having underplayed the plucky girl's popularity, rivalling even her own. "Angela, please. I didn't mean anything by it."

A sharp glare silenced anything further from the dark-skinned dominatrix. Chest bubbling with envy, a silly notion. Over a friend nonetheless, whom deserved a similar level of pampering, if not better. Lena had been by her side through the darkest of days, medical school. Every step of the way, the cheerful demeanour uplifted her. Of course, they had pursued another career, something far more daredevil and thrilling, with a need for speed. An air force pilot.

"Yes, Lena. I was there, that look in your eyes. It was the same when we met." Tone, curt and sharp. Like a scalpel. Ohh, she could handle one of those. Far better than any dominatrix out there.

Fareeha's expression lightened, both hands lifted into the air and waving quickly, frantic even. "I..It was a moment of weakness, I swear. Y…You are the only woman for…." She trailed off, realising how silly, but her point still needed to be made. Cooing gently, daring to lean close for a peck on the cheek. "You are the only woman I could truly love."

A decent save. The corner of her only visible eye softened, "You got lucky, Amari." It seemed for the next check-up, the scalpel and a lengthy needle were unnecessary yet.

"So, what has you so distracted, Angela?" Inquiring curiously as she ran her tongue up the side of her cheek, the tip finishing at the tall cheekbone.

"Lena…She's a sweetie but…I can't believe I'm saying this, you must not confide the fact I leaked this to you."

The Egyptian retreated, raising a hand, middle finger crossed over index. "Fingers crossed."

"I think…Well no, she's lonely as of late. Ever since we started, ermm…"

To the rescue, and the endeavour of brownie points. "Dating." Fareeha purred, a delicious shudder visible as the Swiss woman flushed a shade darker under the silver light.

"Yes." It was the best she could muster without the risk of embarrassing herself further. "Lena, has sacrificed a lot. For my sake, with her career as a fighter pilot and…mine. She's never had a lot of time to date." Angela sucked in a deep breath, continuing a little faster than she liked, "She feels awkward being around us, third wheeling as she puts it."

Fareeha squirmed from above, an unsettled wince decorated her expression. Daring to press on, a hesitant tone, a hint of dread in the exotic voice, "So, what does this mean for us..?"

Angela's only visible brow perked upward, "Huh? Nothing-! Oh, you miss understand my dear, Fareeha!" Squirming and wriggling from underneath, shoulders twisting back and forth, fighting to turn around to face. A gentle hand grasped her waist, another the other side. With surprising ease, the dominatrix hoisted the woman onto her knees, the restraints left her reliant on the broad shoulders to keep upright. "Thank you."

Looping an arm through, Fareeha cupped a pillowy breast, idly massaging It with a gentle smirk. Relief, burying her nose into base of the Swiss woman's neck, sweet vanilla. "You frightened me, doctor. I thought your kind was trained to be reassuring."

A tiny giggle escaped, right shoulder hunching upward, an ear rested gently atop. The sharp nose brushed her neck, gentle puffs of air tickling and eliciting gentle goosebumps. "Oh stop, you're being dramatic."

The moist muscle lapped at the gentle bumps on the sweet flesh, "Mmn…"

Swift to return to the topic at hand, Angela pressed on. "I was wondering…Do you have any friends that we could set her up with? At the very least, so she doesn't feel like a third wheel when we hang out?"

Fareeha unperturbed, continued at her own pace silently. The doctor was unable to make light of her expression, the angle of her features too sharp to make out as they continued to suckle, lap and nuzzle.

"Fareeha..?"

"Mmn…Thinking." The response curt, almost displeased. She felt a brow furrow against the upper area of her neck.

"Do you—"

"Thinking." Sharp. Displeased.

Angela sat against the dominatrix, the occasional tremble brought on by a wave of heat, pleasure or genuine ticklish sensation. Heat wallowed in her crotch, dripping on the sheets underneath. But she refused to give in, until an answer given.

A single digit traced her belly button and off to the side, down the curve of her tummy, lingering mere inches above the oozing folds, drawing incongruent shapes and circles with the nail.

"Don't you dare…" Angela warned, serving only to egg the woman further, inch by inch, centimetre by centimetre. "Fareeha..!" The digit paused. Breathing laboured, strained almost as she fought the urge to surrender. "An answer, plea—Grmphmhnm!" The gag silenced her, wriggling indignantly against. All the while, muffling into the newly secured accessory.

"I thought we agreed, no talk of work in the bedroom." Fareeha hinted, lifting from her shoulder perch and peppered the side of the Swiss doctor's cheek.

"Wheehn whee whaawk!?"

The dominatrix retreated, Angela fell backwards, head bouncing in the soft queen-sized mattress underneath. Forced to stare upward, at the hooded gaze from above. A certain spark of mischief in their eyes, "Your mouth is certainly active tonight, perhaps I should put it to a livelier activity.

A sweet scent tickled her nostrils, flaring them gently. It made her mouth water. It contrasted her furrowed brows and large pout. A shapely leg swung over, the source drawing closer. A hand darted past her neck, expertly unclasping the red ball in between her teeth. "Fareeha! What giv—MMNNPHHNM!"

A content sigh. Powerful thighs wrapped around the blonde's head, feet tucked behind their skull, their legs kicking in the air irate. Setting her hands to rest against the breasts earlier, massaging idly. "If you bite, I'll haul your ass out into the hallway, naked." She cautioned, "I may even drop by your work. Unannounced." That threat while not completely idle, did hold enough weight to settle the woman a little. A warm muscle tickled her folds. Reluctant.

Fareeha's eyes narrowed, it would seem they couldn't wait till her needs were satisfied. At least without some form of compensation, "I'll base my decision on how well you perform, Mercy." The nickname jolted the woman underneath, a pet name from her colleagues at work. Yes, she had visited on their days off. Discreetly. Cautioning gently, "Ahh..Ahh..ahh~" The long, smooth if not flawless legs dropped, propped up by their cute feet. Leaned forward, resting her chin on top of, angling her own feet against the back of Angela's skull, urging her deeper. The reluctant tongue sped up eagerly, shivers of delight wracked throughout. God forbid this woman was skilled.

The encouragement, an empty one. She already had a person in mind. A woman she had once considered an enemy turned friend, turned boss. Through a series of unfortunate events, they became acquainted, envy to sympathy. Whilst not particularly close, she was a trusted confidant, stalwart and admittedly, in stunning shape. Withdrawn, cold and calculating ever since. Barely a shell of their former self yet it only served to accentuate their beauty, their allure and reputation to boot. Having fantasized more than once but knew full well they were an ill-suited match for each other.

Fareeha wasn't the type to Switch, except for the rare occasion. And as far as she knew, that woman had yet to submit to anyone in their life. Perfectly measured. Always in control. A seductress without equal yet nonsensically alone. For nearly two years.

Partially fuelled by curiosity and genuine concern for both Angela's friend and her. Perhaps a parallel could revive them or at the very least, provide a distraction, another patient. A pleasant one. And entertainment for Angela and herself. She imagined the pairing now in her pleasure drunk state, shuddering violently, edging closer.

The perky brit and arguably Machiavellian French. How ridiculous, how amusing!

Ace pilot, daredevil, Lena Oxton and….

_Owner of Talon Dungeons, Mistress, Amélie Lacroix._

Bliss. They earned it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Soon. She will come soon.**

Lena skipped along the well-lit pavement, humming audibly in her Wedgwood blue, blue-grey royal air force uniform untucked into the alike trousers. An unlikely sight for a military girl to be lax with protocol and presentation but she had always been an oddball even amongst her peers. Though did little to impact their relations, the fast-paced, speedy and energetic woman carried herself with a lovable, cheerful demeanour and skill to boot.

Any doubts dismissed from a presentation of skills in the cockpit, performing daredevil manoeuvres akin to a stunt pilot whilst maintaining discipline, an incredible resistance to g-forces, a well-respected flight instructor once commented the notion that she may have a screw loose. Many of her foes, rivals won over by a short conversation with. The dedication she displayed, second to none. To both craft and friend.

Especially the latter, word spread like wildfire when the esteemed Angela Ziegler dropped by the base, with special permission granted, having offered a free medical examination to all the boys and girls in the Royal Air Force. As thanks for their continued support of her dear friend, Lena.

Popular, fun and cheerful. Three adjectives that danced around her existence, everyone always claimed when asked. "The Welsh Corgi of the Air Force." They nicknamed fondly. Although to her chagrin.

The pilot, particularly excited today. Her best friend, Angela prepared a night out for them. A 'girls' night only, as they had fondly elaborated on the phone. Although a lingering doubt gnawed at, the new woman, Fareeha was likely to be there.

Lena whilst fond of her, did find it difficult to enjoy herself with Angela at times as the two were often absorbed in their relationship. Of course, it brought great delight to see her friend often clouded by misery in the past, smiling and full of laughter around the Egyptian. They made a lovely couple. Damn, a sight to behold that woman. Lean, looming and luscious. It did at times even stir feelings of slight jealousy, for she was alone to this day. Ever since University.

Her career didn't offer much time for relationships, what not with Angela's occasional bouts of depression in the past.

The pilot possessed little doubt they were going to have a night to remember. And if need be, she would steer the night in that direction herself.

Pausing in front of a cobblestone apartment, squeezed between the other similar living arrangements. Lena bound up the steps, two at a time, ripping the entrance open and sprinted up with an eagerness difficult to match for a human. Shouting, anger, disbelief slowed her pace.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! I SAID A FRIEND, NOT A COLLEAGUE!" The swiss accent rich, vibrant when flared with emotion.

An equally rich accented voice returned, gentler, almost apologetic. Difficult to make out until the young brit drew closer, "…I said it already, she is a friend! Like, I know her decently—" Whatever to come, drowned out by the outraged cry.

"DECENTLY? DECENTLY? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? SHE'S YOUR-, DAMN IT. LENA ISN'T LIKE ME."

That perked her interest, she pressed her ear against the wall, creeping closer. Step by step, inch by inch—

"SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR OCCUPATION IS..YOU…YOU SLYNA. I SWEAR-"

_Squeeeerrreaaakk!_

She winced, the floorboard. Every time. Foiled again.

The voices fell quiet. Lena didn't even need to see to tell their gazes smouldered through the wall at, Angela's jaw by now likely to be parted, half way through sucking in oxygen to yell. At a different woman.

"LE—"

The perky woman kicked the door open, arms spread out, grin from ear to ear, eyes shut. "I'm heereee!"

No response.

She peeked out of an eye, Angela. Work uniform, doctor's coat and stethoscope. Close, too close. Looming over. Nostrils flaring, cheeks bright pink delicate fingers balled into fists. She could feel the exhaled air tickling her spiky locks. Fareeha, brows shot up, rooted to the spot. Blinking rapidly, more curious than annoyed or frightened.

"How much did you hear?" The tone sharp, volume, hardly a whisper. Threat level. Substantial. Response? Scramble!

Lena sidestepped to the side with an unnatural speed, Angela's head couldn't keep up, eyes drawn to anything for a distraction. Lamp, coffee table, coffee table with chocolates, newspaper. Chocolate? "Ooh! Chocolate, can I have…Whoa, Angie. Calm down! Nnmnfnmgrmnn.. Gooh uufff!" Ducking away from, grasping a handful and crammed it into her maw. Shooting Fareeha a beam. Sable Tank top and sky jeans. Casual but neat.

At it again, the two played tiggy for a short while, the gorgeous darker skinned woman observed with great hilarity. Every round past the coffee table, the rectangular box became lighter. Lena's cheeks swelling further. Like a hamster's cheek pouches, bulging. With immense effort, she looped an arm out as the spunky brit passed, catching the normally angelic woman whilst fighting the urge to clutch her tummy from laughter. They flailed, indignantly. Stomping at her feet to escape, barely remaining step ahead.

Lena flopped against the polyester couch, content. Upturned gaze, working through the chocolate idly. Swallowing with a massive mouthful, the bulge evident as it slid down. Unnatural! "Whats got her knickers in a twist, love?" Spread eagle as if at home. Not far from the truth as she visited frequently in the past.

Fareeha, quick to act, covered the doctor's mouth to answer. "She's upset at MY decision to whom will join us toni—OW!" The hand darted away, shaking. They were bit. "Angela!"

An elbow followed, the force of the blow, audible. It lifted Fareeha off the floor before crumpling to the floor. Lena dropped the chocolate resting between forefinger and thumb, mouth parted into a tiny O. Gulp.

She whirled onto her, stalking over. Arms and legs spread wide, forming a miniature net to prevent the zippy girl from escaping. Leaping onto her from above, Lena curled into the couch and faux cowered as they received a noogie.

The duo wrestled for a minute before bursting into giggles, Fareeha recovered slowly. Wheezing gently, climbing back onto her feet with the aid of the mantle against the milk coloured wall. "W..Why does she get off…Easy?"

Angela embraced Lena protectively, resting pointed chin on their head, whilst they equipped their aviator sunnies in time. Pouting, "She's a puppy compared to you." The momentary lapse in memory faded. "AND, she didn't renegotiate on our deal."

That elicited another wince, words could hurt.

"Like…I..Ohjesusmyribs." The Egyptian collapsed back onto a knee, falling onto their side with a loud groan. "Like..I said…she is a friend..!"

The remark made no sense on paper, but clear as daylight for the observer, "You might not want to tell your friends about that."

Fareeha's gaze had averted away, slowly they rolled back down to meet Angela's. A faint smirk on their lips, returned with a flash of a dark expression. Difficult to tell if her eyes were playing tricks, Lena noted. It screamed, payback.

"Whassat?" Lena chirped in, peering through her brown locks up at. She felt Angela stiffen, shifting against.

"Uhmm…You remember how you told me…About being lonely?"

Her face paled, "Angela! That was supposed to be a secret. Between you and me!" The spunky girl shrivelled further into, a rare pout formed on her lips. A gasp escaped off to the side, she felt the woman on top shift, chin dragging off towards the noise.

"What! She's so damn cute."

"I'll deal with you later." The doctor tutted, accent fading as her anger from earlier subsided. Too difficult to maintain in front of pleasant company. "Well…Miss **Amari **here, found you someone to accompany us. Tonight." A certain spice to the end of the voice indicated their displeasure.

"Oh? You make it sound I won't like them."

"Well…"

"I heard you in the…Oww. Oww! Not muh cheeks!" Lena slapped gently with her fingers at the pinching digits. Deepening the facial expression earlier. Crossing her arms like a child would at their mother for not buying a toy.

Angela huffed, shaking her head as she released the grip around the impossible smooth cheek. "Yes, we should fix that nasty habit of yours."

"I don't wanna!"

Fareeha interjected, "I personally think, they would make a gorgeous couple…." Trailing off into a grumble as Angela shot her a withering glare, again. Outside of the bedroom she was out of depth against the doctor. But not one to backdown, she added quietly. "You haven't even met her yet…"

"Wot's she like?" Lena's posh accent chipped in, glancing between the two. Fishing for answers.

Angela shrugged, gaze averted to the side, releasing half her grip to scratch her temple. Perhaps a tad hasty. "I..I don't know, I don't know many of Fareeha's frie…Colleagues yet."

Lena's brow quirked dramatically, leaning up into the air. "Colleague? Oh yeah…I never asked, what line of work are ya in, Faree?"

The couple exchanged glances, Lena didn't allow it to go unnoticed. "I saw that!" Indignant.

Peeling herself from the cool hardwood, the Egyptian scratched the back of her head, eyes averted to the side. "I think it would be easier to show you…"

…

The rather remarkable trio stood in front of the establishment, the street traffic, immense. Swiss and Egyptian, arms around each other's waist. One rested gently, the other pressing firmly just above against the quickly discolouring flesh underneath. Lena, in front, fists resting on her waist, aviator sunglasses equipped as she stared up at the classy establishment.

Like your typical cocky air force pilot, ready to conquer a challenge before them.

Ritzy street decorated by fairy lights and sturdy lamp posts. Exuding wealth and a hint of lavender teased the senses. Floors paved with irregular medieval black stone, posing light risk to the unaccustomed. The adult crowd bustled with an excitement, the out of place stylish refurbished warehouse in the midst acting as a junction.

"Please…Have mercy." Fareeha whimpered. "I..I can't have bruises at work…Nnnghh!" That backfired.

Angela sharp as a scalpel, "Hat jemand den Arzt gerufen?" Rather enjoying the power she held over her sweetheart.

"This place is ace!" Calling out over her shoulder, "But the line's way too long! We'll be out here forever!"

The suave Egyptian hobbled over, prying away from Angela to compose herself. "Not to worry, allow me." Practically sauntering over to the hulking gentleman in front, they exchanged a few pleasantries and a conversation followed. Turning back to gesture towards them, less than a minute passed before they hobbled back. A broad grin on her cheeks, "You're in, hotshot."

Leaping in the air, punching the air. "Awww right! You're the best, Fareehuh?" Lena frowned, spiky brown hair bobbing as she whirled around to stare at the duo rooted in place. "Aren'tcha coming along?"

"Oh no, we're just here to pick up my friend. That's your job, we're supposed to head off to a more….Casual place." Fareeha elaborated behind the mischievous grin, gesturing to her dresswear.

It struck the plucky brit then, they were far too underdressed. "S…So it's s'okay for me to enter like this?"

Angela grumbled and punched her partner in the tummy again, as they nodded. "You're just going in to fetch them, ask the barkeep for Amelie, Amelie Lacroix."

The pilot shrugged and offered a two fingered salute, a cheesy grin across her face. Spinning on a heel, 540 degrees, "Lima Charlie!" And with that she was off.

They observed as their friend departed, a begrudging silence between them, "….Like a lamb to the slaughter." Fareeha tinkled, the remark distasteful to the doctor. The fist cocked back, intercepted mid-way. The era of pretend, over. Confidence rushed back into her motion, leaning forward and forcing the woman to curb to her imposing height. The dominatrix dipped her downward, dangerously low, wolf whistles rang out. "Enough is enough, isn't it about time you showed me some _Mercy?_"

Aaaand there, the clinician melted into a flushed mess. "We're in public…."

The tattoo winked alongside the eye, head tilting to the side. "Mmn. I could claim you right here and now, if you don't start behaving." Mischievous chestnuts twinkled underneath the night sky, the glimmer of neon lights only served to highlight the Swiss woman's fluster, the rosy cheeks contrasted the green and yellow.

"Y..You wouldn't dare.." She stammered, deep down she knew an element of truth lingered. Hissing, "We promised, to keep it under wraps! For a bit longer at least!"

"Try me, Ziegler. You best start showing some damn respect, otherwise our last stop for the night will be here." Fareeha leaned in, till her soft lips tickled the lobe. A soft whisper followed.

Mortified, limp.

Leaning back, satisfied with her handiwork, tugged the swiss beauty onto her feet. Releasing, "Whoa, up you go. Nice day for a swing, don't you think?"

Angela stumbled on the spot, hand darted out, it clutched onto the arm. Grip firm, knuckles whitening. Tempted to envelop the arm for support but withheld the urge, in the pits of her stomach, a carnal pleasure reared its ugly head. Battling for dominance with her otherwise logical mind.

The lady offered a side-long glance, tapping her cheek with a long digit.

Reluctantly, lifting onto her tippy toes to plant a firm kiss.

"Now observe, as I play matchmaker."

…

**Author's notes**

**Shit I hope this doesn't backfire on me. Or that I forget! **


End file.
